dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal
The Portal (also known as the Gateダンジョンキーパープレミアム勇者撃退ガイド (in Japanese). p. 4. Tokyo: NTT Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-4-87188-897-4.ダンジョンキーパー２コンプリートガイドブック (in Japanese). p. 10. Tokyo: Keibunsha. 1999. ISBN 978-4-7669-3293-5.) is the entry point for any creatures "enabled" by a map and in the Creature Pool. It is a 3x3 room that is found in each map and cannot be built. Typically, undead constructs like Skeletons, Ghosts, and Vampires have to be home-grown, but there are a few maps that allow them to emerge through the portal. Dungeon Keeper The Portal allows creatures to enter the dungeon from their native underworld domains, and will do so continually, as long as it remains claimed, subject to certain restrictions. Scripts attached to the map files in the game will define the substantial rules governing a portal's behavior: ;Enabled Creatures :A creature needs to be enabled for a player on that map, in order for the player's portal(s) to attract it. Some maps grant advantages or ramp up the difficulty by denying creatures to one or more players. ;Rooms :A dungeon needs the room tiles demanded by a creature to entice it to pass through the dungeon's portal. ;Lair Space :The moment a creature is unable to find a lair, the dungeon's portal ceases to generate new creatures until the situation changes. This event fires the announcement by the Mentor, "Your creatures need a bigger lair." ;Creature Pool :There need to be instances of the creature left in the Creature Pool. The pool for most creatures is comfortably large— often 20 to 40— but tricky maps may sometimes put a severe limit on a certain type of creature; i.e., a pool of 4 Bile Demons, generating a mad scramble for them. When a creature enters through the portal or is scavenged directly from the pool, the Pool decrements by one. When a creature is killed, sacrificed, or tossed back through the portal, the Pool increments by one. ;Creature Limit :The map script defines a maximum number of minions, not including Imps, that may be on a Keeper's side. While this limit can be freely breached by converting and scavenging enemy forces, nothing comes in directly through the portal for as long as the creature limit is met. ;Frequency :The map script sets a number of Turns each portal is going to delay before sending in a creature. In the game files and this wiki, the value is known as the "Portal Speed," and the higher its value, the slower the portal. A map's defined Portal Speed usually lies somewhere between 250, which is every 13 seconds or so, and 800, quite a long wait. Each portal runs on its own clock; a player in control of two portals will attract creatures at double the rate. ;Random Chance :All types of creatures meeting the above requirements have an even chance of occurring through the portal, when its generator clock fires. In particular, room sizes do not appear to weigh the odds in favor of certain minions in DK1. Example Let us say there are 10 Warlocks, 10 Dark Mistresses, and 10 Ghosts in the creature pool. Any match between multiple Keepers will involve a scramble to attract the biggest share of them. The Portal Speed defines how many turns to delay between making checks and sending in a creature, and is the same for all owned Portals on a map. Let us say the Portal Speed is 400. Then every 400 Turns, or ~20 seconds, each portal rolls a creature. A player with just a Lair & Library has a 100% chance of rolling a Warlock, as long as: #The map enabled Warlocks for that player #9+ tiles of Library #Zero tiles of Torture, or Ghosts and Mistresses not enabled for the player #Lair either has space or has just filled; i.e., "Your creatures need a bigger lair" message not yet sent #Player's Creature Limit not yet reached #There is a Warlock left in the Creature Pool Ghosts are not usually attracted through the Portal. However, if the map's script enables it for a player, that's what actually matters. Ghosts are attracted by 1+ tiles of Torture Room. If the player meets all the requirements for Warlocks and for Ghosts, each has a 50-50 chance of emerging. If the Torture Room is 9+ tiles, Mistresses can be attracted; each creature then has a 1-in-3 chance. The player can force the odds to 50% Ghosts + 50% Mistresses by building a 9+ tile Torture Room and selling off his Library. Creature Pool and Portal Creatures killed by virtually any means, including combat, the Torture Room, Temple, and Prison, get returned or added to the Creature Pool. The creature pool can therefore go higher than it began, and acquire creatures it didn't even have. Any such new additions would still have to be enabled by the map script, for them to wander back in through the Portal. E.g., a Samurai could be tortured to death and added to the creature pool, and even though he has no room requirements, he probably isn't enabled for any players. But, another Samurai could scavenge him out of the Pool. The creature pool is reduced by exactly two means: ingress through the Portal and Scavenging directly from the Pool (rather than targets on the map). Scavenging from the Pool is effectively a way of reviving fallen creatures, albeit at Level 1. Dungeon Keeper 2 Portals allow 15 creatures through the first one claimed, with an additional 5 creatures for each claimed afterwards. In Dungeon Keeper 2 the amount of Lair tiles in a dungeon affect the amount of creatures that will come through a portal. If you don’t have a Lair, only one creature will come through the Portal. Gallery Scr00026.png|A Portal in Dungeon Keeper Portal.jpg|A Portal in Dungeon Keeper 2 Portal_DK1_Trans.png|Center portal in Blaise End... a tempting trap. References Category:Rooms